


I just want you for my own

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pining, budding tomlinshaw?, kinda corny, lots of mistletoe, mentions Zerrie, mentions eleanor calder - Freeform, mentions nick grimshaw, mentions payzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...mistletoe kisses for Narry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want you for my own

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of/Inspired by this post: http://ziall-prompts.tumblr.com/post/70826920139/narry-au-where-harry-has-been-secretly-crushing

Louis shoved another fistful of popcorn into his mouth as he watched Harry hang the final sprig of mistletoe before stepping back to admire his work, shaking his head in silent amusement at his best mate who was notorious for his horrendously terrible and harebrained ideas—he’d taught him well after all—but even Louis had to admit this one had a good chance of taking home the gold for awful ideas, or perhaps not awful so much as unnecessarily complicated.

You see Harry’s gone and fallen for their new c/o worker, this charming Irish lad who never seemed to quit smiling named Niall. He’d fit himself into their little group almost seamlessly…easily striking up a rapport with each of them individually and finding his niche between them. The way he and Zayn bonded over music, him and Liam liked to go out clubbing usually the first of them to hit the dance floor spending the night matching each other sorry dance move for dance move. With Louis he wasn’t afraid to be a bit mischievous and had instantly become Louis' partner in crime.

As for Harry, well their friendship was on a whole other level the way the pair would steal off on their own for little mate dates either for coffee in the morning before work, at an unholy hour that the others (barring Liam whose probably up already had breakfast, went for a jog, and read the score of last night’s footie match) would never be caught dead awake at, or golfing which again didn’t really strike the others fancies. Other times they’ll just call or text the other round to there’s and spend the night laid out on the couch, legs tangled together as they watched some cooking program or worse old episodes of Eastenders.

Truth of the matter was for a pair of blokes who’d barely known each other a year they acted like old marrieds.

Their bond much deeper than the others and that was without the added bonus of Harry wanting to shag the pants off the blonde. _Heyyy it’s more than that Lou, I want to cook him meals, cuddle up to him at night and snog him loads_ Louis had rolled his eyes at his friend’s earnest protests and couldn’t help but point out that they basically did all that already aside from the kissing. Harry had of course countered that with a wistful sigh and a huffed out _exactly_. Which he figured made sense in Harry world and left it alone.

Until Niall started getting cozy with one of the interns at work, a bloke by the name of Calum who was pretty ace in Louis' book, but his loyalties lie with Harry so when the curly lad holes himself up in their flat one evening, bemoaning about losing his Irish lover boy to that Australian hussy (his actual words) Louis tapers down his snickers and school’s his face into a semblance of sympathetic and pulls the younger boy half into his lap so that he can pet his hair soothingly and listen to all the impressively creative ways Harry planned to take Calum out.

This went on for weeks and quite frankly Louis was just about at the end of his rope, and their stash of Ben & Jerry! Every time Niall couldn’t drop by because he was busy _listening to records with Calum_ , or he slept in and missed their breakfast date because _he and Calum were out late at the pub_ Harry would fall into a funk and demand ice cream, finishing off the entire tub in one go, with Louis' help of course for solidarity sake.

It wasn’t until a week ago that Louis came home from doing that week’s grocery shopping to find Harry hunched over the kitchen counter, wearing nothing but a pair of ratty jogging bottoms, scribbling feverishly on a greasy napkin from last night’s Chinese takeout bag.

_“Whatcha doin' there Haz.” Louis asked from the doorway, dropping his keys in their rightful bowl and setting the groceries down at his feet in order to shed his jacket._

_“Making a list.” Harry informed him simply, not even bothering to look up._

_A teasing smile tugged at the corners of Louis' mouth at his flat mate, who never ceased to amaze him with how adorable he could be._

_“Oh yeah? Are you checking it twice? Gonna find out who’s naughty or nice?” Harry paused in his scribbling to shoot Louis a look._

_“That was terrible and no, it’s for my plan.” Louis pulled an exaggerated look of understanding, because of course it was for Harry’s plan…naturally._

_“Oh you have a plan now?” He asked mockingly, humoring his friend._

_“Mmhm a wooing plan.” At this the older boy’s smile falls and he grabs up his shopping bags and finally moves further into the flat, making his way to the kitchen._

_“Wooing?”_

_“Yes” Harry sniffed “it’s the act of seeking one’s love by definition.” Louis scowled._

_“I know what wooing is smart arse, but you’ve got a plan now? A_ wooing _plan?” Harry nodded his head, curls fanning over one bare shoulder as he did so._

_“Yes, I’m going to woo Niall.” He said matter-of-factly, eyes never leaving the napkin._

_Louis sucked in a surprised breath._

_“Ok not that I am not completely onboard for this, because it’s about bloody time really but, a wooing plan, do you really think that is necessary? A plan that requires a list no less…”_

_“It’s not as bad as you’re thinking, knowing you.” Harry paused to give Louis a pointed look before ducking back down to add something else to his list “it’s just a few things I need for the party we’re having.”_

_“We’re having a party?”_

_“Yes a Christmas/birthday party for you!!!” Louis narrowed his eyes._

_“Oh I see how it is, I wasn’t getting a birthday party until you decided to woo our Irish friend?” Harry not so tactfully snorted._

_“Please and never hear the end of it for the rest of eternity? Of course you were getting a party; just the decorating scheme has now been altered a bit.”_

_“O-kay.” The taller boy rolled his eyes._

_“Mistletoe Lou, there’s going to be a whole lot more mistletoe now, you happy?” He huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I’m putting some up in every doorway, hell I’m putting some up on every window, there’ll be mistletoe hanging from every bloody light fixture if I have my way…better the chances of me and Niall getting caught under one of them and finally finally snogging!”_

_“Are you serious? Haz don’t you think that’s a bit I dunno excessive?” Harry bit his bottom lip and shrugged looking a bit helpless for a moment before he squared his shoulders once more._

_“It’s the only way Louis!”_

_“It’s really not…” Louis started to protest, ready to list the several other viable options but he was promptly cut off by Harry throwing his hands up desperately._

_“It is because Calum is taking Niall to this underground holiday music festival the day after Christmas that Niall is absolutely stoked about and I’m not stupid, you’d have to be blind not to see the heart eyes Cal’s got for Niall.” Louis gasped, bringing a hand up to his chest in feigned surprise._

_“Really you don’t say? You know that sort of sounds like someone else I know…” Harry rolled his eyes._

_“Put a cork in it Tommo…I’m bearing my heart out here.”_

_“What else is new?” Louis muttered just under his breath._

_“It’s quite obvious that Calum is also trying to woo Niall and he’s got such a head start! I mean everyone knows the way to Niall’s heart is through music.”_

_“Or his stomach…didn’t he say you made the best spaghetti bolognese he’s ever tasted in his life the other night?” Harry made a pathetic noise, before shrugging him off._

_“He was probably just being nice, now hush I have to do this, I have to kiss him and show him I don’t want to be just friends and I happen to know I am an amazing kisser.”_

_“Oh yeah on whose authority?”_

_“Well just about anyone I’ve ever snogged but more recently Liam.”_

_“Wait you snogged Liam??? When?”_

_“Uh, last weekend at karaoke we’d just finished dueting No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown and were really drunk and just got caught up in the moment. It was nothing really but let me tell you if I wasn’t arse over tit for Niall…” Harry licked his lips at the memory._

_“You could just tell him.” Louis pointed out not for the first time but Harry just shook his head, sendig his curls bouncing and tickling his ears._

_“I can’t Louis, what don’t you get about that?” Louis didn’t even pretend to think about it._

_“Uh, all of it? Besides there’s one fatal flaw in your plan.”_

_“Nuh uh.” Harry insisted, and then thought better of it “ok what’s that?”_

_“With mistletoe hung all around the flat that means any ol’ body can get caught beneath It with yer precious Nialler hell I could be going into the kitchen for a soda when he’s coming out with more crisps and bam we’re caught, do you really wanna see me and Niall snogging, oh god I could end up kissing Liam—who all are you planning to invite to this shindig Harold?”_

_“I was thinking everyone from the office…”_

_“Including Calum?”_

_“Well um…” At Harry’s sheepish look, Louis literally smashed his palm into his face._

_“Brilliant Haz, why don’t you just wrap Niall up in a pretty red bow for him too while you’re at it?”_

_“No, but…fuck alright I’ll just have to get you and the lads to act as interference.”_

_“Excuse me?” Louis blinked slowly._

_“Yeah like full on cock-blocking patrol, we’ll call it operation ‘keep Calum away from Niall’.”_

_“How original.” Louis drawled, unimpressed._

_“You’ll have to keep them apart just until I can get Niall to kiss me.”_

_“What if it takes all night? Call me crazy but I’d kind of like to enjoy my birthday party some too.”_

_“It won’t, I mean it can’t right? With mistletoe hung from every surface?”_

So that was Harry’s masterful plan, to buy out every local establishment of all their mistletoe and now letting his eyes scan the flat from his seat on the couch Louis had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something to offend his mate because the apartment looked ridiculous, there was no way Niall wasn’t going to notice and at the very least ask what was up with the mistletoe overload.

“Did you remember to hang some above yer bedroom door?” Louis teased around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Not that anyone should be going in there, since bedrooms are strictly off limits after the time I walked in on Zayn and Perrie getting off in my bed.” Harry’s face screwed up in disgust though Louis couldn’t tell if it was from the chewed up bits of popcorn that escaped his mouth as he spoke or from the war flashbacks “but yes I did…no sense leaving any of my bases uncovered yeah?”

“If you say so.”

“I do, now I’m going to get ready.” Louis glanced at the time on the cable box and raised an eyebrow.

“But we’ve got at least another hour before anyone arrives, not even Liam would dare show up this early.”

“Lewis, this is the night I finally kiss Niall” he reminded, speaking slowly as if to a small child “everything needs to be per-fect, _I_ need to look perfect and every second counts in helping ensure that I do.”

“ _Harold_ , you do know you could probably wear a bloody hefty bag and you’d still be one of the fittest lads in the room right, don’t stress yerself out for no reason.” Harry sighed loudly and Louis could tell he was not the least bit convinced.

“While I appreciate the concern, Rome wasn’t built in a day…” Louis screwed his face up in confusion and decided to just give up and instead made a grab for the TV remote.

“You make no sense at all sometimes.”

“Cheers.” Harry spat with a false smile as he pivoted on his heel and marched down the hall to his bedroom.

Shaking his head Louis brought another handful of popcorn to his mouth settling more comfortably on the couch before flicking the telly on, figuring he had enough time to watch the newest episode of Sweat the small stuff before he needed to start getting ready and it was always best to watch it while Harry wasn’t there to pout over at his usual running commentary, making fun of almost everything Nick did from his hair right down to the unrelenting stream of idiocy that came out his mouth.

XXX

The end credits of Small stuff were rolling when Louis realized he hadn’t heard a peep out of Harry the entire half hour, which was odd given that the curly hair lad was known to panic if there was a single scuff mark on his favorite suede boots or if a single pesky curl refused to fall just so on a normal basis so he’d sort of prepared himself for the right mess Harry would be on the night he made his move on his one true love. Setting the empty snack bowl aside Louis struggled to free his arse from the deep indent he’d made in the couch cushion sitting for so long.

Breathing embarrassingly heavy from the unexpected workout he wiped at the prickles of sweat at his temple as he made his way down the short hallway, slinking past his own bedroom to creep up to Harry’s cracked bedroom door.

It wasn’t much of a surprise to find Harry hadn’t bothered to close his door all the way despite the fact that he’d be showering and dressing, it wasn’t really necessary there was no real need for privacy when it came to them since they told one another everything and I mean everything, Louis can’t even count the number of times they’d each gotten up close and personal with the other’s dick checking to make sure that freckle or mole was indeed just a freckle or a mole or that one time when it turned out to be a pimple and not something serious.

What was surprising was to peek in to see Harry stood in front of his mirror practicing his ‘surprised face’ as if he were in the running for Miss America or summat. Drawing closer he hears Harry mock gasp, miming bumping into someone.

“Oh Niall, funny running into you here in the kitchen is that mistletoe?”

Then again

“Oops looks like we’ve been caught *self deprecating grin* guess we’d better get it over with yeah?”

And again

“Would you look at that, I think we’re meant to kiss now…s’the rules.”

And again this time instead of surprised Harry sends the mirror a cheeky smirk

“Looks like you’ve hit the lottery Horan”

Louis figures he must be building confidence as he goes because the next time he sends his reflection an impressive set of bedroom eyes, leaning in close to purr:

“C’mere blondie and give us a snog.”

The older lad has to bring a hand up to cup his mouth just to mask his snickers at that one as he watches Harry feign surprise once more

“What’s that Niall? Why yes I believe that _is_ mistletoe must be Tommo’s idea of a joke, *eye roll* we’re looking into getting him tested for mental illness…”

At that Louis decides he’s seen quite enough and roughly shoulders into the room, face the picture of disbelief.

“Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing…” Harry startles, jumping away from the mirror with the guiltiest look on his face since the day he looked Louis right in the eye and told him that yes his colored trousers/striped shirts/braces combination was a _good_ idea.

“Um…” He starts but Louis quickly raises a hand to cut him off.

“Never mind, I already know the answer because I’ve been standing outside your door listening in, fuck you by the way for that last one, I guess now all I have to ask is why???”

“I want this night to be perfect Louis, I’ve fancied Niall for months, forced to watch him get close to Calum and I just don’t want to miss my chance to be with him.” Louis moved over to wrap Harry up in a side hug, rubbing soothingly at his shoulder.

“You won’t babe; this wooing plan of yours is near foolproof.” Harry who had bent his knees slightly so tha he could comfortably rest is head on Louis'' shoulder, rolled his eyes up to  look at his mate.

“Yeah? You really think so?” Louis shook his head.

“Not at all, so many things can go wrong—probably will go wrong tonight we’ll be laughing about it for ages after.”

“Gee thanks for the vote of confidence there mate, much appreciated.” Harry said frowning as he moved away from Louis who just shrugged, clearly unbothered.

“Would you rather I lied to you?”

“ _Yes_!” Harry said throwing his hands up exasperated then thought better of it, hanging his head sulkily “alright no but at least give me _something_ …”

“Alright I promise that even if tonight goes horribly wrong, to give you at least a 24 hour grace period before I start taking the mick out of ya.” Again the taller boy looked anything but impressed with his friend’s supportive skills.

“You’re mint you know that? A true prince among men.”

“Well I do try.” The shorter lad preened, then reached out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder a second time to show he was done messing around “hey but seriously, it’ll all work out. Maybe not how you planned but Niall would have to be mad not to fancy you back Haz, you’re brilliant.”

“Aw, tanks Boobear.”

“Annnnd you had to go and ruin it” Louis made a show of looking at his watch “and in less than a minute no less—think that’s a new record for ya Haz.”

XXX

Hours later the party’s been in full swing for hours with Louis, Liam and Zayn  doing their very best to keep Niall and Calum apart while Harry played dutiful host setting out snacks and drinks and even a few trays of hors d’oeuvres that Louis can’t even imagine when he found the time to prepare.

And yet the curl-topped boy had yet to get Niall alone and Louis' and the boys’ patience was waning. Louis ducked into the kitchen looking scandalized, hair mussed up and standing in disarray as if he’d just had an intense make out session.

Harry was bent over, looking into the oven and coming up with yet another tray of pigs in a blanket.

“Haz, this is getting ridiculous either you snog Niall in the next ten minutes or all bets are off, it’s already midnight and I’ve kissed more people then I’d like to admit.” Harry turned, setting the hot tray down on the stove, tearing off his oven mitts he tossed them onto the counter before bringing his hands up onto his hips frowning.

“You? I’ve kissed Jade, Ed, Mikey, Alexa, Olly, some dude with a mowhawk who I think is a mate of Perrie’s, and Zayn— _twice!”_ Louis scoffed loudly, reaching up to try and get his hair sorted.

“Please I’ve got you beat I’ve snogged four random girls, my ex Eleanor who somehow got invited how is that?” He paused to glare pointedly at his guilty looking friend ”…my mate Olli, Liam’s mate Maz, _Liam,_ Perrie, Calum— _three times_ and bloody Nick Grimshaw who actually tried to stick his filthy tongue down my throat.” Harry’s eyes widened knowing the enormity of such an action. Given how much Louis claims to hate Nick, despite Harry’s not at all subtle hints that Nick might actually fancy Lou.

“Oh and you didn’t let him?” He asked, biting his lip innocently. Louis drew back as if struck, sticking his nose up airily.

“Well, no I did.” He said flippantly, though he suddenly seemed to be having trouble meeting Harry’s eyes “but that’s beside the point, this has gone on long enough how have you managed to go five hours without getting caught under any mistletoe with the man of the hour?”

Harry decided against pressing for more details on Louis and Nick’s kiss in favor of throwing himself onto the empty island and whimpering pathetically into his folded arms.

“Because I’ve been busy hosting, unlike _you,_ you sorry excuse for a…” Louis tutted back at him.

“Uh uh, hold your tongue there dear Harold you forget that for once we are not co-hosting as the shared residents of the flat…this was all you, you throwing me a ‘birthday party’, birthday party my arse…where’s me cake then? Or was that not on your list?”

“Don’t be daft of course, there’s a cake…”

“Really? But I didn’t see one in the fridge when I snuck a peek earlier.”

“Well there wouldn’t be one since I had the lovely woman in apartment 3B hold onto it for me.”

“Why you clever minx you.”

“I try, I try.” Harry joked, polishing his knuckles on his shoulder modestly. “Besides not a single guest has entered this flat without a gift for you, I know this because you appointed yourself unofficial bouncer and wouldn’t allow anyone in empty-handed, so you know full well this is a birthday party, now quit being a brat and take this.” He grabbed a nearby bag of crisps and pushed it at Louis'' chest. “Go top off the snack bowls.”

“Harry, it’s after midnight on Christmas Eve, people have places to be, things to do tomorrow—think we ought to bring out the cake and start winding down soon.”

“No but I…” Harry waved his hands in the direction of the living room where he assumed Niall was. Louis clucked his tongue in sympathy.

“I know, I know but maybe it’s just not meant to happen tonight…”

“But…” Harry whines again, face falling and it was all Louis could do not to go over and cuddle him into his chest.

“I’m sorry Haz.” He said sympathetically and turned to make the announcement, but right before he did from the corner of his eye he caught Harry tipping a bottle of vodka to his lips.

XXX

After fetching the cake and singing to Lou Harry returned to the kitchen to put away the leftovers while Louis shooed everyone out. When he was done Harry stumbled out into the living room, his head swimming from the four swigs of straight vodka he’d taken on a mostly empty stomach, to see that most of the partygoers had cleared out with the exception of a few stragglers.

Liam who was making out with a girl who worked on the floor below them that he’s had his eye on for weeks now called Danielle, a Zayn completely pissed was dancing up on the coffee table chest bare and his jumper tied around his neck and shoulders like a cape while his girlfriend Perrie giggled up at him from her seat on the couch.

Calum was still there unfortunately, sat cross-legged on the floor with his back to the couch thumbing through his phone while his mates Luke and Ashton argued over something on the floor beside him.

Harry looked around in search of Niall fearing that the one person he wanted to still be there had already gone home but then he spotted the blonde over by the stereo with Nick, fawning over Harry and Louis'' shared music collection, each with a beer still in their hands. Harry blinked heavy eyelids, his movements even one so simple feeling slow and labored, that’s when Niall looked up at noticed him for the first time all night, his face lighting up instantly with a bright smile.

“Hazza! There you are!” He cheered, making his way over to him. Harry cursed softly when he realized that of course he was standing in one of the only parts of the flat not adorn with mistletoe.

“Here I am!” Harry confirmed weakly, his tongue feeling thick and numb as he ran it along the roof of his mouth. Niall let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head as he eyed Harry in his current state.

“You’re smashed mate, not that I blame ya it’s been a top night, we need to do it again soon maybe new years? I’m headin' out now though because me mum and bobby are drivin' in early in the morning, not to mention Greg an Denise are bringin' Theo round and I wouldn’t want to be bogged down by a hangover now do I?”

“Course not, yer nuffin' but sponsible when it comes to yer uncle-y duties.”

“S’right, g’nite then I guess and Merry Christmas.” He says moving forward for a quick embrace, Harry closed his eyes over the blonde’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar combination of sweat and faint cologne that was just so _Niall_.

“Happy Christmas Nialler” he breathes out as they part “hope Santa gets you everything you asked for this year.” Niall shoots him a look that is equal parts amused and disturbed.

“Alright.” He said with a stiff chuckle before patting Harry’s arm once and slipping out the flat. Harry waited until Niall disappeared down the stairs to close the door, leaning back against it with a defeated sigh.

XXX

It’s decided that neither Perrie nor Zayn are fit enough to drive home so they’re designated to the couch, Liam and Danielle are both embarrassingly sober so with distracted waves they set off for home.

Everyone else seemed to have found their way out all except for four young lads fidgeting in at the door. Michael who insists on Ashton giving him a piggyback ride home, Luke and Calum who Harry can’t help but gawk at as he approaches them, noticing their linked hands for the first ime and _oh ok,_ that sort of made sense actually seeing as Luke kind of resembled Niall if you squinted.

Luke tore his eyes away from Calum to smile over at Harry.

“Hey party was sick, I just wanted to say thanks for the invite, I know we’re just lowly interns and not a lot of people take us seriously at the office so it really meant a lot to be included…” Luke is interrupted by Calum clearing his throat.

“Ahem.” He says through giggles points up and Luke’s cheeks flush instantly as he notices the sprig of mistletoe. Harry watches as he ducks down slightly to press a gentle kiss to Calum’s mouth while Michael and Ashton ooh'd like the twelve year olds they were.

After a few more minutes of horseplay Harry manages to shoo them out of the flat and sags against the closed door for a second time, feeling suddenly bone tired as the night finally catches up to him. He’s just about to head to his room to collapse on his bed, clothes and all when there’s a soft wrapping at the door behind him that makes him jump slightly.

Confused he opens it without bothering to check the peephole and gasps at the sight of Niall on the other side, breathing heavy as though he’d run up the stairs, he’s got both hands braced on the archway, bent forward slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Niall, did you…did you forget something?”

“Uh, yeah actually.” He took in a deep gulp of air and met Harry’s bright perplexed eyes as he nods slowly. “I forgot to do this.” He finishes and before Harry can ask what ‘this’ is Niall is tipping forward, catching his bottom lip between his own and Harry’s brain nearly short circuits in surprise as he falls into the kiss without resistance.

“Whoa.” Harry breathed against Niall’s lips when they finally came up for air.

“Ditto” Niall said, sounding just as breathy causing Harry to blush to the tips of his ears, knowing he’d affected the blonde just as much.

“Did you really forget or was it because of…you know.” He had to ask.

“Because of what?” Niall asked the picture of innocence and on anyone else it would look like a put on but on the blonde it just looked like genuine confusion. Still Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes and point above their heads. Blue eyes dart up to focus on the holly bush and Niall lets out a short bark of laughter as he shakes his head.

“Ha! Didn’t even see that there, just our luck yeah?” The taller boy raised an eyebrow.

“Are you serious? But I…” He stammered at a loss, because all that planning—all of this was for Niall and the Irishman hadn’t even noticed! He shook his head as Niall suddenly began humming Mistletoe by Justin Bieber and it was all just too ridiculous to take.

“Yeah, yeah babe could even say we’ve hit the lottery or summat. Now get over ‘ere blondie and give us a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know this ended up having a lot more larry friendship then i first anticipated lol


End file.
